


Cloning

by HanaXans



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baal considers his clones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloning

It is prudent, he thinks, to make the clones. After all, if he can't trust himself, who can he trust? Except that it turns not not all clones are created equal. Perhaps it is a flaw in the cloning technology, or simply that his ego insists on individuality resulting in these little quirks. He watches as ten new clones step out of the tanks. None of them have an accurate count on how many clones there are; a ploy to keep them guessing how expendable they are. And in the end, they are are all expendable where he is not.


End file.
